un shinigami un espada a l'école avec un twist
by sailor-juju
Summary: La suite de Orihime reine du Hueco Mondo, avec des changements on pourrait appeler cela une version alternative mais je préfère cette version. Donc c'est à vous cher lecteur de choisir. Hime x Grimmy x Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Tout les personnages de cette fanfiction appartienne à Tite Kubo**

 **Un shinigami et un epada, à l'école ne font pas bon ménage.**

J'ai voulu refaire la suite de hime reine du hueco Mondo car je n'étais pas satisfaite du résultat donc du coup, vous cher lecteur vous choisissez la suite de votre choix à savoir qu'il n'y a pas énormément de changement dans le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

chapitre 1 un triangle amoureux.

L'appartement de orihime.

Grimmy, dépêche toi! Tu ne ne vas quand même pas pas rater ton premier jour d'école.

Ouais, ouais, C'est bon j'arrive! (Très motivé le Grimmy) Dis elle est un peu coutre ta jupe quand même, ils vont tous te regarder là comme des bêtes!

 _Grimmy admirant les jambe de sa bien aimée commençait sentir la chaleur en lui monter._

C'est mon uniforme scolaire lui dit elle en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres. Et puis je suis a toi tu le sais bien. (ils sortent et ferment la porte)

Pfff dans quoi j'me suis embarquer tu me fera faire vraiment n'importe quoi!

Flash back.

Inoue Orihime, grâce a la lettre que tu as envoyée à Urahara Kisuke, nous avons pus défendre Karakura. Pour cela je te remercie.

Je vous en prie Yamamoto-san, le plus important c'est que Aizen ne soit plus parmi nous.

Orihime-san, j'ai appris qu'ils restais encore des espadas.

Oui Urahara-san tout a fait, mais il ne sont pas dangereux. Ils sont même très sympathique.

J'aimerais tout de même les rencontrer.

Oui oui bien sur je vais les appeler, ah et je voulais aussi vous donner ceci, cette clef vous donnera le moyen d'arriver directement à Las Noches,.

Merci bien Orihime-san. Cela sera bien plus pratique q'un gargantua destination le désert...

 _Hime sort sont téléphone de sa poche et appelle son beau château blanc_

"Allô, ah Ulqui, c'est moi, dis tu pourrais venir avec les autre s'il te plais, okay merci."

 _Une minute après une énorme gargantua s'ouvre et les ex-espadas survivant arrive._

Alors, Yamamoto-san, Urahara-san je vous présente, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ulquiora Schiffer, Tia Hallibel , et Coyote Starrk. Ah et la petite que vous voyer derrière c'est lilynette.

Ils connaissent le monde réel seulement par mes mots et Ulquiora semble très intéressé pas l'école.

Mais c'est très Bien ça ma petite Orihime-san, bon c'est décidé! Grimmjow-san, Ulquiora-san et lilynette-chan direction les cours a partir de lundi. Pour vous, Starrk-san et hallibel-san, J'ai toujours besoin d'aide au magasin. En plus vous avez votre maison donc tous vas bien. Avec le Gigai que je vous donnerai aucun souci.

Starrk ont enfin découvrir, la plage, la piscine les glace a la fraise! (Lilynette déjà toute excitée du monde réel mais moins pour l'école)

Oui oui c'est sur. Et surtout les boutiques de lingeries, hein Halli (murmures)

Quand pensez vous Yamamoto-sôtaicho?

Hum... J'acquiesce Urahara, Mais je tiens a ce que Orihime inoue, reste sur terre sous le regard des notre et n'aille pas vivre à las noches de suite!

Ah mais çà je suis tout a faite d'accord avec vous Yamamoto-san en plus Tatsuki-chan doit être morte d'inquiétude a mon sujet.

Alors je reste avec elle! j'irai habiter avec elle et dans votre foutu école!

Fin du Flash Back.

A l' école,

Yaho Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san, Hisida-kun

Oi inoue...

J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Ah, et c'est quoi? (Après le coup que tu m'a fait au Hueco Mundo!)

Hé hé hé...

Okay okay Bonjour la classe tous en place, aujourd'hui nous avons deux nouveaux élèves, je sais c'est rare a cette époque, mais je décide pas. Entré vous deux.

Je vous présente Ulquiora Schiffer et Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

HEIN! C'est quoi ce bazar Inoue?!

Okay vous deux prenez place. Tenez derrière Sado-kun, allé y Schiffer. Quand a vous Jaggerjack, avec vos cheveux bleus, vous êtes sûrement un voyou ! Donc je ne vous verrais pas souvent! Prenez place derrière kurosaki.

Pfff Ont vois que vous connaissez bien les gens m'dam!

A la pause

Nan mais t'a craquer Inoue! Des espadas en cours maintenant!

C'est pas ce que tu crois Kurosaki-kun, ils n'ont rien a voir avec ce qu'ils étaient avant. Grimmy, est vraiment adorable et c'est devenu quelqu'un de bien, il ne faisait qu'obéir au ordres d'Aizen.

Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé là bas mais tu as changée! Et pas question que je leur fasse confiance!

Kurosaki-kun...

Kuchiki-san qu'est ce que je peu faire?

Laisse lui le temps, j'irais lui parler.

Oui Merci.

 _Grimmjow arrive_

Oi Hime! j'ai la dalle! C'est ou que je peu bouffer ici?!

Je t'ai fait un bento ce matin.

Euh bah...(comment lui dire que sa bouffe c'est dégueu sans la blesser) disons que mon gigai n'a pas vraiment les même goût alimentaire que toi.

Ah ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien mis d'extravagant dedans. Je t'ai fait des onigiris au crevettes.

Nan mais, tu te rends compte Rukia! c'est le monde à l'envers! Je suis sur, qu'a la moindre occasion il va nous sauter dessus! bah je l'attends celui là!

Euh en fait, il m'a présenté des excuses, Orihime l'a obligé. Et il l'a fait sans rechigner.

DE QUOI!

Ecoute Ichigo, je comprends que ça t'énerve et tout mais elle est heureuse, ne gâche pas tout. ne laisse pas ta jalousie pourrir votre amitié.

Ja...Ja.. Jalousie! Mais pas du tout c'est juste que je ne comprends pas! Elle n'est pas la même, depuis son retour. Il a du lui faire un truc là bas!

(Rukia morte de rire) Oui et pas qu'un.

QUOI!

Laisse tomber Ichigo, si même toi tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu ressens dans ton coeur, C'est peine perdu. Allé les cour vont reprendrent.

Dans la réserve

Grimmy la cloche à sonner il faut y aller...

Tu dis çà mais je sais très bien que tu veux pas que j'arrête!

Collée au mur Hime, ne pouvait bouger, un espada bleuté la retenait prisonnière de ses baiser et des ses caresses audacieuse.

Nan, att... Je... Grimmjow... Lui dit elle a l'oreille.

Hime je te veux là maintenant..

Vas y, j'en peux plus, ne me fait pas attendre plus!

Tout en l'a pénétrant, il lui dit ces mot!

Tu m'appartient, Hime tu est a moi! Je **tuerai** pour toi

Grimmy, je suis a toi...

Elle voulu criée de plaisir, mais il l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

Hé bien Inoue-san qu'avez vous a dire pour votre défense?!

Je suis désolé sensei, je montrai à Grimmjow-kun, l'école, et je n'ai pas entendu la cloche...je suis désolé.

Bon ça ira pour cette fois. Allez vous asseoir.

Plus tard

C'est quoi cette excuse bidon que t'a sortie à la prof.

Tatsuki, qu'est ce que tu voulais que je lui dise? Désolé je suis en retard car mon copain m'a prise contre le mur?! Dans la réserve qui plus est!

Oui c'est sur...En parlant du loup, Il est où ton amoureux transi?

Chez Urahara-san, il bosse pour lui de temps en temps, enfin je pense surtout qu'il se fait malmener par Yoruichi-san.

Bon je te laisse, j'ai karaté, c'est bientôt la finale et j'ai une revanche à prendre! Oi Ichigo tu peux ramener Orihime s'il te plaît?

Bah, quoi il est pas là le grand bleu?

Nan il est a son boulot.

Ramène là chez elle et c'est tout! Sinon t'aura a faire a mes poing!

Okay, okay... Bon on t'es prête inoue?

Euh tu sais kurosaki-kun tu n'est pas obliger... Tu n'a qu'a dire a Tatsuki que tu m'a raccompagné, je ne veux pas te déranger.

C'est bon t'inquiète...

Bon bien allons y.

Silence tout le long du chemin...

Bien merci Kurosaki-kun a demain.

A demain Inoue.

 _Qu'est ce qui ce passe, il ne m'a pas parlé tout le long du chemin, je ne comprends pas, et pourquoi çà me gène autant..._

Chez les Kurosaki

IIICHIIIGOOOOO!

Bam! J'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi crétin de père je monte dans ma chambre.

Ichi-ni tu ne manges pas?

Désolé Yuzu, mais j'ai vraiment pas faim.

Je comprends pas j'arrive même pas a lui parler maintenant! En plus savoir que ce mec la touche me donne envie de vomir! Mais Qu'est ce quelle fout avec lui?!

 _ **A ton avis!**_

Tait toi j'veux pas t'entendre!

 _ **Que ce passe t il mon roi, tu devrai déjà être entrain de lui casser la tête pour avoir pris ce qui nous appartient!**_

De quoi tu parles?

 _ **Vraiment... Tss tss tss tu veux que je prennent les commendes? Ce que tu vois je le vois aussi. Sa peau couleur crème, ses lèvres sensuelles, ses jambes fines sa poitrine que ne demande qu'a être dévoré.**_

Ca suffit je ne veut plus t'entendre!

Ichigo, n'avait jamais pensé a Inoue de cette façon, après tout elle n'était qu'une amie, mais entendre son Hollow lui dire toute ses choses, le faisait douter.

Alors j'aurais des sentiment pour elle...

 _ **Ding, Ding Ding! Le roi a compris! Reprends là! Reprends là REPRENDS LÀ!**_

Yuzu je sort j'ai une course a faire!

Mais Ichi-ni...Il pleut dehors.

Ichigo déjà loin n'a pas entendu le reste.

Chez Inoue.

Okay ...

Devoir. Check

Mé

J'avais quoi encore a faire...?

 _On frappe a la porte..._

Oui, Oh Kurosaki-kun qu'est ce que tu fais là? Et t'es tout trempé en plus. Mon dieu... Bon rentre sinon tu vas attraper la mort comme ça. je t'apporte une serviette et des vêtements chaud tiens la salle de bain est là.

Ichigo dans la salle de bain pensant. Okay je doit lui demander...

C'est bon? Tiens je t'es fait un thé bien chaud.

Merci Inoue, Je suis ici car je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Oui je t'écoute.

Avant que tu partes au Hueco Mundo tu est venu me voir pour me soigner n'est ce pas?

Hum... En effet. (le sujet que je voulais éviter)

Alors pourquoi ne nous a tu pas prévenu?

Je ne pouvais pas, je portais un bracelet qui me rendait invisible au yeux de tous je pouvais traverser les mur, genre Casper. Mais j'avais le droit de dire au revoir à une seule personne.

Et tu m'a choisi...Pourquoi?

Et bien... c'est assez compliquer en plus c'est du passer, oublions çà tu veux.

NON! je veux savoir.

J'était venu te voir, et toi seul pour te dire mes sentiments...

Tes sentiments?

Oui, je veux dire, je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, et je suis parti.

Tu m'a dis que tu m'aimais...

Oui, je kurosaki-kun kun "je t'aime" enfin je t'ai aimé mais ouphf...

Il l'embrassa sans préavis.

CLAP!

Hime… Il tena sa joue, meme si ce n'était pas douloureux il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

Non Ichigo, Il faut que tu comprennes je suis avec Grimmjow je lui appartiens.

Va t'en s'il te plaît.

Il partit rentra chez lui mais n'avait que chose en tête la récupérer, la reprendre. **Car était à lui**.

Fin du chapitre 1

Bon je sais pas ce que vous en penser, Comme je débute dans les fics j'ai besoin d'avis mais comme je suis insomniac la suite ne devrait pas tarder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout les personnages dans cette fic appartienne à Tite Kubo.**

 **Chapitre 2 Tu es a moi.**

 **Le lendemain matin chez Orihime.**

Grimmy, tu te réveilles je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner

Groarrr...Nan, laisse moi dormir encore s'il te plaît , tu m'a épuiser hier, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme çà mais j'aime.

Hime rougissante.

C'est juste que j'avais envie de toi. _Je ne vais pas lui dire que c'était juste pour oublier Ichigo!_

T'inquiète ma princesse je te retrouve là-bas.

 **En cours**

Yaho, Kurosaki-kun!

Oi Ori..Inoue! _Il faut que je lui parle, Il faut qu'elle sache!_

Inoue je voulais te demander...

Orihime, magne toi Occhi sensei arrive!

Oui oui, j'arrive Tatsuki-chan

Bon tous en place on se dépêche, alors tout le monde est là... Ah Jaggerjack absent mais bon, c'est un voyou.

 _Ah le grand bleu n'est pas là... C'est ma chance je vais pouvoir lui parler!_

Pendant tout le cours Ichigo n'a pas pu lever les yeux d'Orihime la regardant avec désir et appétit en se remémorant ce qui c'était passer la nuit dernière.

Il l'a voulait pour lui, mais elle n'était pas seule et ça il le savait.

 **Sur le toit**

Alors Ulqui comment ce passe les cours?

Pas mal.

Tu as des matières que tu préfères?

Je ne suis pas encore décidé.

 _Hum toujours aussi peu causant ..._

Et toi, Inoue-san depuis ton retour les cours se passent bien? Sinon je peu t'aider tu sais.

Merci Ishida-kun, mais ça va, en plus les profs ne savent pas que je n'était pas là car Rukia leur à effacé la mémoire. J'ai du travailler plus mais c'est bon. A ce propos Merci encore Rukia.

Oh je t'en pris, mais dit moi pourquoi il est pas là Grimmjow?

Euuuh et bien...

Il est a son boulot? Demande Tatsuki.

Non euh... Les filles je peux vous en parler plus tard.

Je crois avoir deviner, ton visage est aussi rouge que les cheveux de Renji.

Ichigo, sentait qu'il allait craquer de rage, le fait de savoir cette chose sur elle!

Oi, Hime Jt'e cherchait. Grimmjow embrassa tendrement sa princesse devant tout le monde.

Alors Grimmjow, c'est a cet heure ci que tu arrives?! Lui dit Rukia en pouffant de rire.

Besoin de sommeil! Fallait que je récupère.

Ah oui raconte! Lui dit Tatsuki très intéressée.

Bah tu sais le boulot, et puis j'ai vu Starrk on a bus en verre et fini la bouteille quoi! Je suis rentré Il devait être minuit.

Orihime, poussa un soupire de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout le monde sache la vérité sur la veille, et surtout pas Ichigo.

Dites vendredi soir on pourrai faire la fête non?

Tous acquiesce surtout qu'il ont entendu des soirées lancées par Orihime, mais aucun sauf Grimmy ne les connaissaient.

La fête, Champagne et petits fours, ou saké et crackers?

Renji!

Tous étonnés de le voir.

Bah tu m'avait pas dit que tu venait?! C'est Ni-sama qui t'envoie?

On m'a envoyer ici en observation, pour voir si tout est okay avec les espadas.

Alors c'est toi le shinigami, qui nous surveille?

Oui et non Inoue, je suis pas seul Rangiku et Histugaya Taichô sont là aussi. Je suis juste passé vous faire un coucou mais on m'attends. Je fille a plus.

Dites c'est bien beau de discuter comme çà mais les cours vont reprendre. Dit Ishida tout en remontant ses lunettes

Tous se dirigent vers la salle de classe, mais avant de descendre du toit grimmjow attrape Orihime pour l'embrasser comme jamais.

A la fin des cours Grimmjow déjà partit chez Urahara, Ichigo prends son courage a deux main et vas vers Orihime.

Inoue, tu veux que je te raccompagne?

Non je te remercie "Ichigo" mais je viens de recevoir un texto de Rangiku pour une soirée filles. Demain peut être.

 _Ichigo elle m'a appelé Ichigo! Et demain "peut être" mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire?!_

 **Chez inoue**

Orihime-chan...Raconte nous! je veux tout savoir entre toi et ce bel espada que j'ai aperçu chez Urahara.

Bien il peut paraître rustre parfois mais il est très protecteur, et avec lui je me sens bien, plus forte.

Okay okay, mais les détails tu sais...

Je te dirais tout Tatsuki si tu me dis ce qui se passe entre toi et Ishida. Et au fait Rukia, toi et Renji?

Moi et Renji?... Bon ne le répétez pas mon frère n'est pas encore au courant alors ont ne peut pas se déclarer ensemble officiellement.

Oui c'est pour ça que tu va en douce la nuit chez Urahara pour le voir!

Tu es plutôt ma placer pour me dire çà, je te signal que Renji vous a vu toi et Ishida quitter un Love hôtel.

Elle se mettent toute a rire.

Allé allé on se calme les filles, alors Orihime-chan, raconte tout à ta grande soeur, en plus j'ai entendu dire que ce matin le Grimmy était fatigué? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?

D'accord et bien hier quand il est rentré je lui est un peu sautée dessus comme une sauvage et on a mis ça plusieurs fois... Cinq fois...

CINQ FOIS! Rangiku en criant

Pas étonnant qu'il dorme toute la matinée le pauvre gars! t'a voulu le tuer ton homme ou quoi? Rukia riant au larmes

Mais non, c'est juste que... _Je peu pas leur dire pour Ichigo_

Il est arriver quand je dormais et j'étais en trais de faire un certain rêve disons.

Eh bien ma fille si toi t'es pas casser en deux après tout çà!

Pour dire vrai Tastuki-chan, j'ai du utilisé mes pouvoir ce matin car j'avais quelque marques...

Utilisé ton Shunshun Rikka pour te soigner a cause de trop de sexe! C'est la meilleur! Rangiku pleurant de rire.

Au fait Rangiku j'ai entendu des rumeurs à ton sujet à soul society. C'est Renji qui m'en a parlée.

Ah... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Rukia...

Je te parles de toi et de Hisagi-san.

Moi et Shuhuei... Bon bah on est pas si discret que je croyait en fin de compte. Dit elle en riant

Quand quelqu'un frappe a la porte.

Oui, Ah Halli il ne manquait plus que toi. Les filles je vois présente Tia Halibelle elle aussi est une ancienne espada. Halli je te présente Rangiku, Rukia et Tatsuki.

Elle passent toute la nuit chez Orihime a discuter entre fille, manger des pizza (acheter à l'avance par Rukia) et a boire du saké.

Quand Grimmjow rentra le lendemain matin chez sa princesse,il vit un chantier de bouteilles et de boites de pizzas, des filles empilée les une sur les autres. Il ne s'avait pas si il devait être excité ou énervé par cette scène.

 **Plus tard à l'école**

Eh bien mesdemoiselles je ne vous félicite pas! Deux heures de retards. Hors de ma classe jusqu'à la prochaine période s'il vous plaît.

Oui sensei... toutes ensembles

Alors pourquoi vous étiez en retard? vous êtes tombé sur un Hollow?!

Non c'est pas çà.

Comment ça Rukia, plusieurs ou un menos?I(ichigo sur les nerf) Dis moi!

Pire... Ont est tombé sur du saké!

Les filles éclates de rires.

N'empêche que ton mec Hime, Il nous a peut-être réveillé mais lui il est allé se coucher. Tatsuki en larme de rire

Et moi je m'inquiète comme un dingue alors que vous... vous... arr..!

Allé, allé c'est bon ont le refera plus. On te le promet Ichigo. Lui dit Tatsuki en clignant de l'oeil.

Tous finissent leur repas sur le toit jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

En direction de la classe Orihime parlait avec Tatsuki mais rate une marche et se retrouve par terre.

Orihime, Hime! Tu vas bien!

Oui ça va Tatsuki, ne crie pas. Elle se relève essaie de marcher mais une douleur se fait ressentir dans sa cheville.

Aoutch! Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville.

Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

C'est bon Tatsuki Je vais la porter, la bas elle pourra se soigner.

Okay merci Ichigo je vais prévenir la prof.

Il l'a prise dans ses bras en direction de l'infirmerie.

Orihime toute rouge

Je... Je te remercie Ichigo. Mais tu n'es pas obliger tu sais, je veux dire je peux marcher toute seule.

On est arrivé luit dit il. Mais la salle était vide ils était seul.

Ichigo en la portant sentait son parfum, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il devait lui dire c'était maintenant ou jamais!

Orihime, je je dois te dire quelque chose, Je t'aime! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi je pense que j'avais déjà de fort sentiments a ton égard mais le fait de te voir avec un autre m'a ouvert les yeux.

TU TE FOUS DE MOI KUROSAKI ICHIGO! SOUS PRETEXTE QUE MONSIEUR ME VOIS ENFIN HEUREUSE AVEC UN AUTRE HOMME TU TE DÉCLARE! TOUTE MA VIE J'AI REVÉE D'ENTENDRE CES MOTS MAIS OUVRE BIEN TES ESGOURDES JE SUIS AVEC GRIMMJOW! ALORS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!

MAIS HIME REGARDE DE TOI T'A CHANGE RADICALEMENT! JAMAIS TU AURAIS UTILISÉ CE GENRE DE LANGAGE. MA PAROLE IL T'A FAIT UN LAVAGE DE CERVEAU!

TU PENSAIS QUOI QUE J'ALLAIS RESTER LA GOURDE QUI SOIGNE VOS BLESSURES, ET CRIER TON NOM DÈS QU'UN HOLLOW APPARAIS? NON J'AI JUSTE GRANDIE ET GRIMJOW M'A AIDÉE.

Elle utilisa son Shunshun Rika pour sa cheville, le regarda d'un eouil noir et lui dit ces mots.

Ichigo soit tu acceptes ma relation avec Grimmjow et nous restons amis, sinon je te bannis de mon existence! puis elle sorta en trombe de l'infirmerie et rentra chez elle.

...

Hime

...

Hime je sais que tu es là j'ouvre la porte a coup de pied si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite!

Je t'ouvre Tatsuki-chan!

Tatsuki entra dans l'appartement puis le referma derrière elle.

Alors dis moi ce qui ce passe, pour que tu soit partit comme çà, tiens je t'ai rapporté tes affaires.

C'est juste que je suis dans une rage! Voilà que monsieur kurosaki me sort « je t'aime et compagnie »

QWAAA!

nan sérieux! Putain çà me saoule grave! Je suis heureuse et lui il veut tout foutre en l'air!

Langage Hime, langage…

Fin du chapitre 2

Donc enfer j'ai changée l'histoire cela me paraissais trop nias en plus Hime change au HM alors elle vas pas redevenir la nouille a cause de ichigo.

Bah la suite dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tous les personnages dans cette fic ne m'appartienne pas.**

 **Chapitre 3 Un vendredi soir animé**

Je vais lui casser la tête à poil de carotte!

Tatsuki-chan avant il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Je devais rentrer en cour plus tôt que prévu c'était convenue avec Urahara-san, mais les choses ne sont pas passés comme prévu.

Mais tu viens juste de reprendre les cours!?

Oui, mais j'avais des cours à rattraper et surtout montrer aux espadas comment se tenir dans le monde réel...Pas toujours évident. Surtout quand a la dernière minute une dernière espada arrive. Mais elle et inoffensive.

Qui çà?

Ichigo là connais, mais il ne sait pas qu'elle est là je ne lui est pas encore dit. Elle se prénomme Nel et elle enfin Nelliel sous sa forme d'adulte.

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas ressenti ou si peu?

Car avec Grimmjow et Ulqui qui apprenais le travail le soir ont retournait au Hueco Mondo, pour nous débarrasser des arrancars pro-Aizen. Je ne sais pas si ont les a eut tous mais ils sont une grande menace pour Soûl Society.

Et n'ont qu'une envie c'est de nous tuer, nous les rebelles.

Et toi la "reine" celle qui a aider Aizen dans sa chute...Mais Hime tu n'est pas seule! Ichigo est là pour toi. Ou était _murmures_

Tatsuki, je ne t'es pas tout dis... Avant de reprendre les cours tout allait pour le mieux avec Grimmy. Mais depuis que Ichi...Kurosaki-kun m'a dit tout ca je n'ai pas envie de me battre a ses cotés.

Mais il y vas te ta vie, tu peux pas jouer avec çà a cause d'une déclaration!

Tu comprends pas je suis fautive il y quelque jour quand il m'a raccompagner le l'ai laisser m'embrasser… J'avoue que je me suis mise en colère et lui ai colé une tarte mais je n'aurais jamais du me laisser faire Grimmy m'a sauver du Hueco Mondo, m'a transformée…Je ne veut pas redevenir la pathétique Hime qui attend que Ichigo viennent la sauvée.

Tatsuki respira un bon coup...

Ecoute Hime... les sentiment parfois ça ne se contrôle pas. (en serrant Hime dans ses bras) Mais j'ai remarquée également que Grimmjow t'était bénéfique.

Les sentiments?! J'en ai plus pout lui a part de l'amitié et actuellement c'est a revoir!

Ou est Grimmjow en ce moment.

Il est a son boulot, Il reviens dans deux heure.

Alors calme toi, fait une petite sieste et rêve a ton bleuté.

J'avoue que c'est pas déplaisant dit elle en riant.

 **Chez Ichigo**

 **Alors mon roi... Y'a pas a hésiter ! Tu bute le grand bleu et elle est rien que pour nous!**

 **Arrrr toi la ferme!**

 **Quand je pense a ce corps... Le sexta nous la volée!**

 **Tais toi je veux pas t'entendre! Maintenant elle me déteste.**

ICHIGO!

Tatsuki?! Jamais tu frappe avant d'enter?! Et Qu'est-ce que tu fout là?!

Tatsuki lui envoya un droite bien placer dans la mâchoire!

Karin m'a laisser entrer! Tu peu me dire a quoi tu joue avec Hime?! Elle était heureuse, contente de sa nouvelle vie, et toi qui ne la jamais remarquée sauf en tant qu'amie, tu débarque pour briser leur relation!

Ichigo se massant la mâchoire...C'est pas ce que tu crois! Je l'aime!

Tu quoi?...

Oui j'avais des sentiments pour elle, mais je ne m'en était pas rendu compte que ces sentiments était de l'amour. Il faut que je lui parle, j'ai besoin de ...

NON! En le coupant dans sa phrase Ecoute elle sera de retour vendredi pour le test, et ensuite on fera tous la fête ensemble l'air de rien! Et si il le faut tu l'aidera dans ses batailles car à cause de toi et de ta déclaration elle ne veut pas que tu te battes à ses coté. Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais certaine personne veulent sa tête.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de çà?!

A cause de tes conneries! Et du fait qu'elle voulait s'en occuper toute seule.

Donc tu vas aller à cette fete faire bonne figure et la protéger si il le faut! COMPRIS!

Okay Okay...

Tatsuki peut faire très très peur même notre shinigami remplaçant...

 **Le vendredi en classe.**

Tous les élèves concentrés sur leur test d'anglais, quand la fin des cours se fit entendre.

Ah bah c'était pas si difficile que ça en fin de compte.

Ulqui je tiens a te dire que tous ne bosse pas comme des acharnés comme toi. Enfin sauf Ishida-kun peut-être.

je te remercie Inoue-san...

Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois organiser la salle pour ce soir. Ah je vous préviens là bas il y à un onsen, et des chutes pour se baigner. Donc prenez un maillot!

je m'occupe des boissons avec Grimmjow, et je veux m'occuper de la nourriture…

Nan nan nan...je suis sure que tes amis se feront un plaisir de cuisiner, ils ne vont pas te laisser faire tout le travail. Hein! Grimmjow regarda la petite bande avec au air complice.

Oui, oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour la nourriture Hime Uryu va m'aider, on va tous mètre la main a la patte! Répondis Tatsuki.

Okay super merci alors a ce soir chez moi seize heure. Puis Orihime et Grimmjow s'en allèrent main dans la main sous les yeux énervés de Ichigo.

Pfff on l'a échappés belle là, j'adore Hime mais sa nourriture peut nous tuer!

 **Chez Orihime**

Pfffiou je crois que l'on a tous.

Mais Hime t'a pris que des soft?!

Ne t'inquiète pas Rangiku arrive avec d'autre type de boisson...Au fait tu as prévenu Urahara-san?

Oui c'est pour çà que j'ai fait des double shifts c'est temps ci.

Mon Grimmy t'es un amour. Puis elle lui déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres.

Je vais déposer toutes ses bouteilles au château et je reviens.

Je viens avec toi je vais passer un coup de balais en même temps.

Tout deux disparurent a travers le gargantua.

Seize heure moins le quart.

Hime entends frapper a sa porte.

Rangiku, Isagi-san enter vous êtes les premiers.

Ton chéri n'est pas là?

Non il est au château en train de finir les préparatifs avec Starrk.

Ah oui Starrk c'est le copain de Halli.

Hum Hum Mais dis moi un cageot de saké c'est peut être beaucoup non?

Bah avec les hommes c'est jamais assez!

Seize heure les reste de la troupe arrivent.

Tatsuki et Uryu. Les bras plein de nourriture

Rukia et Renji

Ichigo.

Chad et Chizuru.

Ulquiora

Orihime au départ était étonnée de voir Chizuru avec Chad mais il avait su la calmée et allait très bien ensemble tous les deux.

Okay tout le monde est là? Déclara Rangiku. Alors c'est parti! Vas y Hime.

Avec sa clef elle ouvrit un énorme gargantua donnant accès direct dans la grande salle du château de Las Noches, sous le regard ébahi de Ichigo.

La nourriture au frais, chacun sa chambre attribué direction les chutes d'eaux.

La bande n'en revenais pas leur yeux c'était comme une île interdite. Des mélanges de fleurs exotique et de l'eau couleur turquoise qui les attendait. Jamais il n'avait vu de spectacle aussi beau.

Sauf que pour Ichigo la seul merveille a ses yeux était en petit bikini blanc qui ne recouvrai que peu de sa peau laiteuse accompagnée d'un homme au cheveux bleus.

Tous nagèrent, jouaient au ballon faisait des concours les plus ridicules les une que les autres même Ulqui était a fond, pour sur aucun d'eux ne se sentait dans l'ancien château d'Aizen.

Quand une blonde élancée suivi d'une jeune femme au cheveux vert les rejoignirent.

Halli Tu as fini le boulot? Demanda Orihime.

Oui et je suis allé cherchée la miss.

La jeune femme aux cheveux vert regarda tous le monde leur fit un signe de tête puis sauta au coup de Ichigo.

Ichiiigooo!

Heeiin quoi?! Nel?!

Oui je voulais te faire une surprise, Hime-chan m'a promis de ne rien dire.

Rangiku siffla! Hey Ichigo! t'a vu ça ont t'a trouvé une petite mignonne là!

Comment ça une surprise?

Je suis dans le monde réel maintenant, Peshe et Dondonchaka sont avec moi et j'ai même un travail.

Ils sont venu avec toi tout les deux?

Non ils sont au bar en train de travailler. Je suis venu toute seule.

Nel… Euh tu peu arrêter de me serrer comme çà, tout le monde nous regarde.

Bah quoi Ichigo tu n'aime pas mes seins contre toi?

NEL! Cria un ichigo tout rouge!

Hime-chan...

Rangiku ah tu m'a fait peur j'était dans mes pensée.

Rien a voir avec ton apollon?(sourire narquois) Avec les filles on a décidée d'aller au sources chaude, tu viens? Les hommes ont décider de faire une course encore.

Okay je vous suie.

Les filles dans les source chaudes.

Quand même Hime y'a pas a dire tu la vraiment changer le château.

Merci Nel, mais je n'ai pas fait tout ça toute seule. C'est Grimmy qui en a fait le plus. l'île existait déjà, c'est là que Grimmjow m'a emmené la première fois et nous avons échangés notre premier baiser… (tout rougissante) Les sources elle nous les avons découverte après.

Whaha la classe le Grimmy! Jamais j'aurais pensé que le sexta était si romantique!

Grave Hime-chan t'a tiré le gros lot! Lui dit rangiku.

Dis moi le bassin des garçons il est comme nous?

Ah oui en fait je ne t'es pas expliquer Tatsuki... Comment dire...c'est un bassin couper en deux par les rocher que tu vois là.

Ah mais alors c'est mixte?! Je vais pouvoir rejoindre Shuhuei.

Rangiku!

Tatsuki ne t'énerve pas. A l'origine c'est un bain mixte, mais comme il n'y a pas que des couple et que nous ne sommes pas seul j'ai demander a Grimmy de mettre des gros rochers. Comme ça les mecs ne peuvent rien voir.

Ont a fait le test avec Grimmy. Même si généralement ont prends notre bain ensemble.

D'un coup des voix se firent entendre de l'autre coter.

Shuut les filles. Demande Rangiku.

Alors le sexta je t'ai mis une bonne pâtée hein!

Dans tes rêves Shinigami! Toi et ta tête d'ananas rouge je te prends quand tu veux!

Hey, mais attends c'est sympa ici! Source chaude en plein air! Pas mal! Vous avez fais des frais toi et la princesse!

Grrrr se met a grogner Grimmjow. Pas du tout, c'était déjà la ont a juste fait des petits arrangements.

Bon alors ils vont parler de choses plus intéressante oui!

Rukia Shuuut!

Alors Ichigo toi et la petite comment elle s'appelle déjà?

Qui ça?

La bombe aux cheveux vert!

Si Rukia t'entendais tu serais un homme mort! Et elle s'appelle Nel.

T'inquiète pas Ichigo j'entends

Ouais bon! C'est ta copine? Car il serait temps! Tu pense pas?

Mêle toi de tes affaire Renji!

Nan mais attends regarde ont est tous enfin tu vois quoi...

Kurosaki-kun si elle te plaît...

Ishida! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Chad tu veut me dire quelque chose toi aussi?

Chad impassible lui lève son pouce.

Nel c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez! Moi je l'a vois toujours comme la petite gosse qui pleurait en me courant après.

Ah ça c'est parce-que tu sais pas ce quelle fait comme job! Là c'est sur tu l'imaginera plus comme une gamine!

De quoi tu parles Grimmjow?!

Je vais vous dire un truc, un soir je suis sortit avec Starrk boire un verre et ont la vu dans son bar. Et puis pas très habillée la nenette!

Comment ça? Demande Ishida.

Réfléchie quatre yeux! c'est une effeuilleuse! Elle fait du streap quoi! Et Pfiooouu et elle à du talent!

Eh bien voilà Kurosaki, votre affaire et réglée. Vous n'avez plus qu'a foncer!

Isagi-san pas vous! Je ne vous pose pas de question en vous et Rangiku, et puis je suis amoureux d'une fille. _Même si j'avoue que son corp d'adulte est a tomber_!

Et on l'a connais cette charmante jeune fille?

Je ne te dirais rien Renji! N'essaie même pas!

Au fait ou sont les filles? Elles sont partit avant nous? Demande Chad

Bah les connaissant quelque part en train de papoter chiffons. Lui réponds Renji.

Dites les filles il faudrait peut-être que l'ont fasse du bruit non? Genre ont arrive.

Pas faux Chiziru. Lui répond Hallibelle.

Toutes les filles firent leur fausse entrée puis se mirent a rirent.

Ah les filles vous voilà! Ont se posait des questions bon on se voient tout a l'heure dans la grande salle.

Oui oui a plus Renji. Au fait Hime comment ils n'ont pas découvert notre reaitsu plus tôt? Demande Rukia

Ah c'est a cause de l'eau, elle le cache.

Dans la grande salle.

On se croirai vraiment dans un onsen! y'a même des Yukata pour après la classe!

Ouais! Et la y'a une salle d'arcade! Donc le DDR (dance dance révolution) t'es prêt a te faire massacrer tête d'ananas?

Quand tu veux le bleuté!

Les filles de leur coté sont dans la chambre de Orihime a discuter.

Alors ont fait quoi? Demande Rangiku.

Je veux savoir quelque chose avant Nel dit moi il sont venu te voit souvent? Demande Halli et Hime énervés.

Starrk une fois avec Grimmjow, et il n'est pas revenu. Juste pour demander quelque chose à Peshe et boire un verre avec lui.

Et mon Grimmy! Je veux la vérité!

Et bien, c'est un habitué... je te dirais le reste plus tard je ne peux pas...

Dis moi!

Bien mais il faut que je le dise que a toi.

Les filles sortirent laissant seuls Orihime et Nel.

Bon alors la vérité Nel!

Il est entrain d'organiser l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Starrk!

Comment ça?! Tu veux dire que Starrk et Halli vont se marier!

Oui et il voulait le dire ce soir, et si Grimmjow viens souvent me voir c'est pour que une collègue fasse un show pour Starrk.

Okay merci Nel je garderai le secret.

Les deux filles sortent de la chambre.

A table

Ishida-kun c'est vraiment très bon ce que tu as fais pour ma part je rajoute un peu de wasabi mais sinon j'adore!

Merci Inoue-san.

Hum hum excusez moi tous j'ai une annonce a faire. Je voulais surtout remercier Hime-chan car tout cela ne serai jamais arrivé sans toi. Halli et moi allons nous marier!

Whaaa bravo! Halli, Starrk je suis contente pour vous!

Tous les félicitèrent.

A la fin du repas pour le dessert Starrk sortit deux magnum de champagne pour fêter l'événement.

Tous se mirent a boire danser chanter, enfin en direction d'une bonne soirée.

Je vais chercher d'autres bouteille au frais! déclara Orihime toute joyeuse

Une fois dans la cuisine elle se retourna les bouteilles a la main et vit Ichigo qui l'avait suivi.

Hime... je

Non Ichigo! Grimmjow est juste a coté. Laisse moi et je crois avoir été clair!

Nan tu as raison… Quand il sentit des gouttelettes lui éclabousser le visage. Il regarda Orihime, toucha son visage ses main était plein de sang. C'est alors qu'il le vit...

Le sabre qui avait transpercer le corps de sa bien aimée.

Hime? HIme! HIMEEEEEEE!

Fin du chapitre 3

Donc comme prévu il y a eu des changements… Bon par contre le clif est le même. Est ce que le dernier chapitre restera le même?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 Le traitre**

-HIME!

-Tous se précipitèrent en direction de Ichigo et de Orihime pour voir l'horrible spectacle.

-Un espaça de la fraction d'Aizen avait transpercée le corps de Orihime.

-Ichigo emmène la par ici je vais commencer a lui donner les premier soins. Lui ordonna Rukia.

-Yammy! comment est tu encore ici?! demanda Grimmjow d'une voix menaçante tout en surveillant ce que fessait Rukia.

-Ah parce que tu crois vraiment que toi et ta princesse vous vous étiez débarrassé de moi? Quand j'ai appris ce que vois aviez fait a Aizen sama je n'ai attendu qu'une chose pouvoir me venger afin de vous tuer toi er elle!

-Ichigo a genoux par terre n'entendais plus rien la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était le sang sur ses mains, le sang de celle qu'il aimait. Celle qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Une voix au loin se fit entendre

-PANTHERA! Grimmjow sauta sur Yammy comme jamais avec qu'une envie le mettre en charpie.

Ichigo regarda derrière lui entendit la voix de Rukia puis sentit la gifle de Tatstuki qui le réveilla. D'un coup il frappa sur son torse son badge et fonça sur Yammy avec son Zangetsu.

La bataille faisait rage Quincy, Espadas et Shinigami se battaient ensemble contre le même ennemi.

Yammy battu en retraite mais dit ses dernier mot avant de partir.

-La prochaine fois je reviendrai avec une armée! Puis il disparut

-Ou suis-je? Il fait si noir ici…

Hime…

-Qui est là?

-Hime…

-Répondez?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas seule nous somme avec toi, depuis toujours et pour toujours…

-Ayamé, Tsubaki!

Rukia qui essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie de orihime vit alors un grand halo de lumière sortit de sa poitrine, à présent elle flottait dans les air avec dans le ventre un trou qui la transperçait de part en part. elle rouvrit les yeux en se tenant debout. Elle était comme en transe.

-Hime?!

-Tout iras bien maintenant Rukia lui dit elle. Elle ouvrit un gargantua d'un geste de la main se dirigea vers Yammy et lui lança un cero sous les yeux de tous.

Yammy disparu en fumé sous le cero de Orihime.

D'un coup elle se réveilla , puis tomba Grimmy l'attrapa au vol tandis que le trou qu'elle avait dans le ventre se referma, puis s'endormis dans les bras de son grimmy.

-Est ce quelque peut m'expliquer ce qu'il viens de ce passer? Cria Renji! Comment Une humaine peut devenir un espada l'espace de dix seconde détruire cette chose et redevenir la Hime que l'on connait tous?

-C'est pourtant évident! C'est son mec qu'il l'a rendu comme ça!

-Toi tu vas la fermer le shinigami t'en sais rien! en plus tu crois que je sais pas comment tu la regardes!

-Ca suffit! Cria Rangiku pour ce soir la fête est fini tout le monde rentre chez lui. Hime sera avec moi le reste chez vous!

Tous rentrèrent sauf Stark et Hallibel et était déjà chez eux sous le choc de cette soirée mais heureux de leur fiançailles.

Ichigo repensait au événement de le soirée.

Grimmjow voulait voir sa princesse sa princesse. Tournait en rond.

Hime se réveilla chez Rangiku qui se battait a coté avec Shuhuei sur une Histoire de moto.

-Non il en est pas question! Je ne veux pas que t'achète ce genre de truc dangereux!

-Alors je peux me battre contre des Hollows des menos mais une moto c'est NIET!

-Oui je sais comment tu roules.. Hime tu est réveillée.

-Hmmm oui mais c'est un peu flou.

De quoi tu te souviens exactement? Lui demanda Hisagi.

D'une nome douleur dans la poitrine du sang sur le visage de ichigo, mon sang! Ichigo qui m'appelle… La colère de grimmjow Et puis le noir, le froid je suis seule, mais ensuite mes Shunshun Rikka m'appelle et me protègent.

\- Et c'est tout?

\- Oui désolé.

\- il faut que l'on te dise quelque chose…

-Shuhuei non!

-je veux savoir! Racontez moi Hisagi-san.

Puis tous deux lui racontèrent ce qu'ils c'était passé ce soir au Château.

-Argh! les effet secondaires… j'avais pas pensée a çà!

-Les effet secondaires?! Tous deux en même temps

-Nan c'est bon je suis bien humaine pas de tracas de ce cote là. En fait je m'adapte a mon ennemi (bad hime le retour) genre caméléon quoi!

-Et c'est nouveau çà. demande Rangiku Inquiète.

-Bin depuis que j'ai détruis la balle magique de Aizen mes pouvoir seul ne suffisait pas, alors je l'ai utiliser et détruite. Mais c'est juste en cas d'ultime recoure comme ce soir. Uehara-san me l'avait dit mais j'avait oubliée…

-Okay… Bon puisque çà c'est régler il me reste du saké au frais qui en veut?

Bip Bip

-Attends Rangiku J'ai un SMS je doit y aller.

-Ichigo qu'est ce que tu fait la?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mes pas mon conduis jusque ici tout seul, alors je suis rentrée boire un verre.

-Allé viens je t'invite, et comme je suis sympa je te met en V.I.P avec moi et je te fais un show.

Dans la salle V.I.P Ichigo pouvait voir un show que Nel n'avait offert a personne. La voir se trémousser contre lui faisait gonfler son entrejambe

Il avait envie d'elle, elle avait envie de lui tout les deux espadas et shinigami pouvait se donner à corps perdu dans leur ébats sans avoir peur de lui briser les os.

 _Apres tout ce n'est que du sexe se dit il…_

Grimmjow couru en direction de sa princesse, quand elle le vit elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Tu m'a fait tellement peur ce soir princesse. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu a jamais.

Pardon, pardon Grimmy, dit elle en pleurant. Non toi et moi c'est pour la vie!

Il ouvrit un gargantua et ils se retrouvèrent chez elle.

Tout deux s'embrassèrent comme jamais. Il la plaqua contre la porte, déchira sont chemisier, arracha son soutient gorge lui mordilla le tétons tous en passant sa langue sut son ventre.

Grimmy…

il souleva sa jupe la débarrassa de sa culotte et commença a masser sa fleur tout en lui insérant un doigt. Avec son pouce il titilla son bouton de plaisir et sentait son jus lui couler dans la main.

Aaah Grimmy, viens en moi! j'en peu plus.

le sexta ne se fit pas attendre, il attrapas ses jambes les passa autour de sa taille supportant son poids et d'un coup sec il rentra en elle! tout en l'embrassant goulument mordillant sa lèvre et fit des va et vient de bassin.

Grimmy… Elle cria son nom ce qui l'éxita encore plus. Il sentait les muscles de son vagins se contracter contre son membre.

Attends moi princesse…

D'un coup il déchargea tout en elle!

Son orgasme fut si intense qu'elle faillit tombée dans les pommes.

Cela ne les empêcha pas de recommencer plusieurs fois de suite…

 **Six mois plus tard...**

-Hime…Hime dépêche toi ont vas être en retard.

-Mhmm Oui je me lève… Tout çà c'est de ta faute Grimmy t'a décider de me casser en deux hier ou quoi?!

-Rhaa mais entre le boulot et les cours, Je me rattrape pour tout les moments que je ne peux pas avoir avec toi.

Devant l'église

-Alors tout ce passe bien avec Grimmjow?

-Oui ça va mieux mais il est plutôt crever c'est temps ci.. S'occuper du Hueco Mundo et de la boutique (et de moi). Hey mais dis moi je vous est vu toi et Hisagi-san venir en moto…

-Bah j'ai finis par craquer...

-Ah les voilà…

-VIVE LES MARIES! STARCK HALLI TOUS NOS VEOUX!

-Au fait je t'ai pas dis mais ni-sama à dis "oui" a Renji pour notre relation!

-Avec le temps Byakuya devient soft faut croire…

-Pour fêter ça je connais un super bar!

-NEL!

Dix ans plus tard…

Orihime reine du Hueco Mundo sur son trône accompagnée de son roi anciennement sexta espada accueilli le nouveau roi de Soul Society et sa femme.

Depuis qu'elle avait pris les rennes les choses avait changé finis les batailles incessante contre les hollows les menos elle avait mis de l'ordre. Bien sur auparavant il avait fallut gérer la guerre contre les fullbringers puis les quincys.

Mais pour l'instant le monde était en paix, hueco mondo et Soul society était allié et cela convenait a tous.

Bonjour Ichigo.

FIN.

Voilà finis. Personnellement je préfère cette version que l'autre maintenant je vous laisse le choix. Merci de m'avoir suivi que ce soit pour cette version ou l'autre.

sailor-juju


End file.
